


Taking the Arrow

by still_lycoris



Category: Merlin (TV)
Genre: Doubt, Gen, Injury, Loyalty, Questions
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-12-29
Updated: 2010-12-29
Packaged: 2021-03-05 02:48:00
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,781
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25377163
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/still_lycoris/pseuds/still_lycoris
Summary: After Merlin is injured in the line of duty, Arthur talks to Leon about things that are worrying him.
Relationships: Leon & Arthur Pendragon (Merlin), Merlin & Arthur Pendragon (Merlin)
Comments: 4
Kudos: 26





	Taking the Arrow

**Author's Note:**

> Set somewhere in season 2. Originally written for 2010's 12dayschristmas challenge.

Leon was fully aware that the wound in his shoulder could be fatal if he wasn’t careful of it. He was also fully aware of the fact that he had more important things to concern him than simple death. That was what it meant to be a knight of Camelot.

To his left, it looked almost like they were winning. There were more knights standing than bandits. To the right though … Arthur was there, holding off two men at once, his face grimly set. He was doing well as he always did but Leon knew that he needed help. They were all exhausted. This had to be ended, quickly. 

He lunged forward, intercepting Arthur’s second attacker. Every blow jarred his shoulder and his vision worryingly blurred for a moment. If this didn’t finish soon, he would collapse and probably be killed before Arthur could do anything to help him. Leon did not want to be killed. It was not one of his plans.

Out of the corner of his eye, he saw Arthur cutting down his remaining opponent. He did it with a graceful twist and Leon couldn’t help smiling, despite the pain. Arthur was always inspiring when he fought. He just looked so in control of the process. Leon couldn’t imagine him being cut down in a fight. Not really.

His own killing stroke was far less impressive – more luck than judgement. But the bandit fell and Leon allowed his sword to fall too, his shoulder hurting too much to keep his arm up.

“Leon!” Arthur’s voice was sharp. “Are you all right?”

Leon opened his mouth to answer but the words never left his lips. As he turned to meet Arthur’s eyes, he saw the man behind him, holding a crossbow.

“ _No!_ ”

Did he shout? Or was it someone else? He wasn’t sure. He knew as he fumbled for his own crossbow that it was too late, that the man would fire and Arthur would die.

What he saw next didn’t really make sense. He knew Merlin was somewhere nearby of course. Wherever Arthur was, Merlin was, everyone knew that. But he tended to keep out of the way during fights. He had that much sense at least. When the bandits had attacked, he had ducked out of the way and Leon hadn’t really thought about him since.

Until now. Until the sudden blur of movement. Then Merlin was standing in front of Arthur, his eyes wide with bewilderment. Leon fired and the final bandit went down. Merlin went down too, falling limply into Arthur’s arms, an arrow embedded in his back.

“Merlin,” Arthur said, and then louder, his voice a scream. “ _Merlin!_ ”

Leon wanted to help. But the agony of his own wound was finally too much and he sank onto the forest floor, his vision turning to black. The last thing he heard was Arthur screaming Merlin’s name again.

*

He woke up slowly, instantly aware that he was in a bed and that his shoulder had been bandaged. He was inside too and he suspected he was in Camelot. It smelt like Gaius’s rooms. Leon forced his eyes open and sighed with relief when he saw that his guess had been right. He was home and safe.

Turning his head slightly, he blinked. His was not the only pallet in the room. Merlin lay on his other side, his face white, lips grey. Arthur was sitting by his side, his only face drawn, his hand resting beside Merlin’s fingers, almost as though he longed for hold his hand.

“Sire?” Leon croaked, trying to draw moisture into his mouth. “Sire?”

Arthur looked up.

“Leon. You’re awake. Gaius said you should drink some water – it’s just there, to your left. How is your shoulder?”

“Sore,” Leon said, reaching out for a cup and drinking deeply. “But I’ll live.”

“Gaius said your shoulder will be fine,” Arthur said, his voice dull. “You’ll need some time to recover but you’ll be wielding a sword again in no time.”

Leon nodded, unable to vocalise his relief. Every knight feared serious injury that would leave them crippled. Some feared it more than they feared death. To be helpless, unable to serve their kingdom … it would be unthinkable. 

The cold water revived him further and he suddenly realised how strange it was that he was sharing a room with anyone, let alone a servant. He looked at Arthur again, the curiosity clear in his eyes. Arthur sighed. He looked exhausted.

“Is Merlin going to be all right?” Leon asked quietly, taking another sip of the cold water.

“I … Gaius says so,” Arthur’s voice shook, just the tiniest bit. “He … he says Merlin … Merlin is strong. Merlin’s survived worse. Merlin will make it. I’m …. I’m sorry, you’re here with him but I … I …. ”

Leon nodded his head understandingly. Arthur sitting vigil over one of his knights showed touching concern and loyalty to his men. For Arthur to sit vigil over a servant showed foolish attachment to someone disposable. The king would disapprove. Clearly, Arthur had found a way around that.

Arthur had fallen silent again. He was staring at Merlin’s face, as though waiting for a sign of life. Merlin didn’t even stir. Leon couldn’t barely even see him breathe.

“He took an arrow for me,” Arthur said quietly. “He jumped in the way and he took an arrow for me.”

“Yes,” Leon agreed. “I saw.”

He thought about what he’d seen. He thought about the arrow, thought about where Arthur had been standing, where Merlin had been standing. About how fast anyone would have to move to take an arrow in their back when they hadn’t even been in line of sight before. About whether or not that was possible.

“I shouldn’t be here with him.” Arthur whispered, his voice haunted. “I know I shouldn’t. I should … I should be with my father or checking on the other knights or … or something else. Not sitting by my servant. That’s not how it should be.”

Leon didn’t say anything. He didn’t think it was his place to speak. Arthur and Merlin’s relationship was a topic he and the other knights had chewed over many times in private and they had never come to any satisfactory conclusions. Certainly none that he wished to discuss with Arthur.

“Merlin’s a loyal servant,” Arthur said, still very quiet. “I know that. He’s … he’d be a friend, if he could be. I think.”

Leon nodded his head, not sure if a response was required. The gesture seemed to remind Arthur that there was someone else in the room and he looked at Leon.

“Leon,” he said. “Leon, I trust you. You’ve been one of my most loyal and trusted knights for years, you … I know you wouldn’t lie to me.”

“Of course not,” Leon said. 

“Do … do you think … you’ve known Merlin all this time, like I have, you’ve seen him, you’ve watched him … do you ever think, do you ever _wonder_ … ”

Leon waited patiently. Arthur pressed his hands against his forehead, as though trying to push the thoughts from his mind.

“He’s always so lucky,” he mumbled. “He’s in every fight and yet he’s rarely wounded. He has no combat training, no experience and yet he doesn’t die. He even protects _me_. I … I … I sometimes think … ”

Leon knew exactly what Arthur was thinking. He had thought it himself before and he was thinking it again now. He had always banished it from his mind before it could take too strong a hold. It was a dangerous line of thinking in Camelot.

“It would be a serious accusation, Sire,” he said neutrally.

“I know that!” Arthur snapped. “Why do you think I have never spoken of it?! Why do you think I push everything to the back of my mind, pretend I’ve never seen him move too quickly, never thought anything strange ever happened around him? I _know_ what it would mean, Leon!”

Leon didn’t say anything. He looked at Merlin again. Since Merlin had come to Camelot, Arthur had changed. Everyone knew that. It was slow and subtle, but it was there. Arthur was more willing to listen, less brash, less arrogant. Easier to work with. Merlin had been good for Arthur, that couldn’t be denied.

“I always think about how stupid Merlin is,” Arthur said quietly. “How … how clumsy and bumbling and … and idiotic. He couldn’t keep a secret to save his life, he couldn’t … and he’s my friend. He _is_ my friend! He’s saved my life more than once, he’s been by my side all the time. If he were … if he meant me harm, surely …?”

Again, Leon didn’t speak. He’d heard so much about sorcerers. Heard about their cunning, their evil. He’d seen the damage sorcerers could do. He’d heard the king say that magic corrupted and he could believe it. If Merlin … if Merlin were …

“He’s done so many things,” Arthur said. “He’s … he’s always …he sees everything. He knows everything.”

Yes, Leon thought, although he didn’t speak. Merlin knew everything that mattered about Arthur, about Camelot. 

“It could just be coincidence?” Arthur’s voice was small. “Maybe … he’s so useless, he couldn’t … it’s not … ”

Leon paused for a moment. The knights code made a point of being honest to your lord. You did not lie. You shared your concerns, you told the truth no matter what it was. You obeyed your orders.

You also took care of the kingdom. You protected the people. You did what was best.

“Leon?” He’d never heard Arthur sound so much like a child before. “If … if he was … what would I do?”

“Sire,” Leon said, making his voice firm, calm, confident. “It doesn’t matter because it isn’t true. Merlin is _not_ a sorcerer.”

Arthur looked at him with exhausted eyes. Leon stared back, open and honest.

“You’re only talking like this before you’re fatigued,” he said briskly. “When did you last eat or drink anything? When did you last _sleep?_ ”

Arthur shook his head, as though the questions didn’t mean anything. Leon paused, then reached out and clasped his hand around Arthur’s wrist.

“Come here. Lie down by me. Everything is all right, Sire.”

Arthur obeyed him wearily, flopping down onto Leon’s pallet and resting his head almost on Leon’s good shoulder. His eyes closed and he was asleep within moments. Leon lay awake, wondering if he had made a terrible mistake that he would one day be forced to pay for. If he had judged Merlin incorrectly … if he had made the wrong guess … 

But he had done what he thought was best for the kingdom. For Arthur. And for now, that would have to be enough.


End file.
